The invention relates to a process for laminating sheet on sheet, whereby at least one of the sheets is provided with adhesive on one side thereof and the other sheet is laminated thereon and that the forward esdges of the sheets are fed contactless and superimposed with each other, after a certain setting time of the applied adhesive. They are then aligned against an abutment which acts on the forward edges of the sheets and are retained at that abutment and thereafter a movement is imparted to at least one of the sheets in a transverse direction with respect to the feeding direction in such a manner that the sheets are brought together at the area of their forward edges and the abutment is removed from the feeding path of the sheets, and thereafter the sheets are laminated with each other and removed.
In furtherance, the invention relates to a device for performing the process in accordance with the invention.
A process and a device of the aformentioned type are known from DE-OS No. 15 11 291. However, it is disadvantageous that in the aligned position the superimposed sheets to be laminated extend with their front edges beyond their feeding path sides against the abutment. Therefore, a free space exists between the superimposed conveyor paths and the abutment. This could result in the formation of folds, deformations, in other words, in disturbances and breakdowns, in particular with unstable paper.